Saka meets Goku
by Saka-kunXDSaka-chan
Summary: This story is Dedicated to my uncle who recently died in a car accident. he liked Role Playing with me and the rest of my family as one of the characters that will be in the story soon so I hope you like this and RIP uncle Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki: yey my dragon ball Z story! -starts hugging her Trunks Plusshie-

Trunks: GET ON WITH IT MIYUKI!

Miyuki: okay! just do the disclamer for me okay Trunks?

Trunks: if that's going to get you to get on with the story then alright!

Miyuki: YEY! -Hugs Trunks and her Trunks plushie again-

Trunks: Miyuki does not own any of the dragon ball Z Characters exceptthe Characters that are not Originally in the anime. -turns to Miyuki- happy?

Miyuki: yup!

Trunks: come on let's get out of here. I'm taking you home!

Miyuki: okay -Disappears with Trunks-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Dragon ball Z Story**

**Ch.1 New saiya-jin, Goku's Niece**

**A young girlthat hada device with a device over her right ear and eye, She also had a tail that was wrapped around her waist, was sitting in a tree looking around and wondering why did her father want her to come here. Her device that was over her eye was called a scouter. All Saiya-jin's (Saiyain is the american spelling)wear them except her uncle because he was raised on a planet called Earth, the planet she is on right now. She's wearing her saiya-jin armor and watching everything that's happening between humans when her scouter picks up an energy level. She heads over to where it is coming from and notices another Saiya-jin but this one particular saiya-jin has purple hair, a Blue capsule corp. coat, a black tank top as well as blue pants and yellow and black boots. This girl, Saka, saw the boy, Trunks, power up to super saiya-jin. She only knows about the super saiya-jin level from rumors among Freiza's henchmen. She also heard about Freiza's plan to get rid of all the saiya-jin's like what happened to her king. She now watches as the boy kills Freiza with ease as well as Freiza's father King cold. She sees many other people fly over to him and notices one of them is ofthe saiya-jin prince's. She stay's hidden so that prince Vegeta doesn't recognize who she is. About an hour after Saka's waiting a ship lands and out flies her uncle. When he steps out and lands in front of his family and friends, he senses Saka. Just then he appears behind Saka and then grabs her and appears in front of his family and friends with Saka and has her dangling by the collar. He notices the scouter she is wearing.**

"**LET GO OF ME KAKAROT!" she yells out, as his grip get's stronger as she's wiggling to get loose. Vegeta recognizes the name she yells out.**

"**Hang on. Girl! How do you know Kakarot?" Vegeta asks her.**

**She kicks Goku's hand to break his grip on her and lands safely on the ground. "I know you also Prince Vegeta." She says. They are all confused at what she said. **

"**What? How do you know us both?" Goku asks her.**

**She responds "my father told me about you UNCLE Kakarot! And your brother told me about you prince Vegeta."**

"**What! You're Kakarot's Niece? But how?" Vegeta said. Saka scoffed. **

"**Easy... my father is a full saiya-jin named Raditz." Saka said. Once again every one is surprised. They all stared at her like she was crazy. Goku got over his shock easily **

"**You're kidding! My brother has a daughter?" Goku asked Saka.**

"**Actually I heard rumors about Raditz's Daughter beating him and many others. So you're her?" Vegeta asked Saka.**

"**Yea. My father was beat and he sent me a message saying after I finish my training I was to come here to earth…. Although I don't know why. Only a bunch of weak humans live here." She stated.**

**Krillin one of Goku's friends wearing a orange martial artist outfit and blue martial artist shoes, comes up to Saka, Goku, and Vegeta. "Hey Goku, are you sure she's not lying? I mean Raditz didn't have that thing that Vegeta calls a Scouter on. How do you know she's making it all up?" Krillin asks Goku.**

**Saka's Saiya-jin Tail unwraps from around her waist. She disappears, reappears hovering above Krillin, and wraps her tail tightly around his neck "you dumb human! You think I would lie about my own father?" she keeps squeezing his neck. Krillin is choking and coughing.**

"**STOP IT!" Goku yells. She smirks then lets him go.**

"**Fine, but next comment he make thinking I'm lying I'll snap his neck in two" she says as Krillin catches his breath.**

"**I didn't think anyone other than Vegeta had an attitude that bad." Yamcha says.**

**Saka charges for Yamcha when Goku grabs her tail knowing it is her weakness.**

"**You're not going to kill him." Goku says to Saka hoping she will listen.**

**A few years later Saka's attitude has done a 180-degree turn and at times Saka's attitude is as it was when she just came to earth. Saka's now in a human high school with two friend and one is a normal human while the other one is a half saiya-jin., they are in the hall talking before classes start for the day when suddenly the bell rings and they head off to global studies.**

"**Good morning class" their teacher, Mrs. Briefs said.**

"**good morning Mrs. Briefs" all the students responded except dark angel, Trunks and Saka. They waited till the class was quiet to say hi.**

"**good morning bulma" dark angel and Saka said in unison. **

"**good morning mom." Trunks said quietly.**

**Bulma looks at Saka and dark angel "Saka, Dark angel. I'll be seeing you two after class. Do I make my self clear?" Saka and Dark angel looked at each other and nodded. Saka had a trick planed but little did she know Goku would find out about her misbehaving. Just as the bell rang Saka disappears from her seat and sits in the pit on the other side of the building and waits for Trunks and Dark angel. They come over to her and all three of them head to lunch where they start talking about what they are doing for spring break.**

**"hey Saka what do you have planned for vacation?" Trunks asks her. Dark angel sits there and eats her lunch quietly.**

**"I don't really know or care however my uncle doesn't want me home and doing nothing all weekend and he doesn't want me to get into any trouble." she replies.**

**"well my sister, Bura, is having her birthday party on wensday. Do you want to go also?" Trunks asks her.**

**"naw it's okay. I'm sure unc-" she stops what she's saying as she spot Seno. the one boy Saka has a major crush on. Trunks looks at Saka and then to the one boy Saka is going ga-ga over.**

**"not him again Saka. you should know that a rich boy like him would never fall for a tomboy like you." Trunks says to Saka.**

**"he's so cute. I wonder if her has a girlfriend." she says out loud but loud enough for only Trunks and Dark angel to hear.**

**"I can't believe you're falling for that rich pretty-boy Saka. what makes you think he'll ask you out?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miyuki: -Appears again with Trunks- please let me know if you liked the story. if I get many messages i'll make the 2nd chapter!

Trunks: trust me I know she's serious people!

Miyuki: -giggles and disappears with Trunk again-


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as Saka is looking at Seno he goes over to the table she's sitting at. "Saka can I talk to you please?" he asks her.  
she looks at him and nods "yes?" she looks at him trying not to get lost in his blue eyes that seem to glimer. She looks at Trunks. Dark angel looks at Saka knowing what is going on. "Trunks we'll talk more in class." she says to Trunks before walking off with Seno. Seno and Saka are out side the school bulding talking. **

"Saka... I uh..." he studders looking for the right words to say to Saka. she looks at him couriously.

"what is it?" she asks him sweetly.

"would you be my girlfirned Saka?" he asks her. she smiles at him in a girlyish manor.

"sure. I was actually hoping you'd ask me that." she says to him.

"how about we head to class together?" just as he says that the bell rings singling math class next.

"okay." she says then sighs. "I hate math."

he looks at her thinking to him self ' why did I as her out? why am I attracted to her?' they get to Saka's math class and they stop out side the class and they look each other in the eyes.

"this is my class." she says as they lock looks. he leans closwer to kiss her and they end up locking lips and kissing each other. Seno pulls her closer to him as they're kissing. Trunks, Dark Angel and the rest of her class stare out the door watching Seno and Saka kiss. he breaks the kiss just as the second bell rings.

"I will wait for you after school, lets out in an hour, in front of the school. okay?" he asks her.

"sure. Love ya Seno." she said to him.

"love ya too Saka." he says as she goes into her class. she goes to her seat and reads a note from Dark Angel that reads: "you're so lucky Saka he's really _HOT. _I wish I were you. you seem to get all the hot guys." Saka passes the note back to Dark Angel and they pass notes the whole Class time. after an hour school lets out and Saka sees Seno waiting like he said he would but she notices there is a limo waiting. she runs over to him and he takes her to his house for dinner. she was able to call her uncle and tell him she was staying the night. a few months laster Seno asked Saka to stay at his house with him. Saka and Seno are out of High school and Seno and Saka take night classes in college. they are both in the library studying now after they got out of class.

"okay... 578 to the second power time 1,897 to the fourth power equals..." she mutters to her self as she's doing her home work. she pulls out a calculator and starts doing the math.

"8,771,728" Seno says to her. she finishes the math and finds out he was right.

"thanks Seno." she says to him.

"you're welcome Saka." he says as he stands up and puts the book, he was reading, back on the shelf and sits next to Saka and pulls her close to him. she just enjoys being with him and being his girlfriend. they get interupted by a phone call that was for Saka from Trunks and Dark Angel. Dark Angel tells her what Trunks told her and then Saka goes to capsule corp and talks to Trunks.

"there you are Saka." Trunks said to her.

she looks at him "so what's so important Trunks?" she asks him couriously.

"I just found out there is another saiya-jin that showed up. he seems to want to fight you and Goku." Trunks told Saka.

"What's his name Trunks?" she asked him.

"his name is Brolly." a male, familar, voice said from behind Saka.

"oh Hi dad." Trunks said. Saka just glares at Vegeta.

"get over the attitude SAKA! to beat Brolly you need to get over your attitude and work along side Kakarot." Vegeta tells Saka.

"3 things Vegeta. one, NEVER tell me what to do. two I do what I want when I want and three I will only work with Uncle Kakarot over my dead body!" she says.

"SAKA! enough with the yelling at Vegeta. he's just giving you some advice. if you were smart you'd take it." Goku said as he walked up to her. Saka looked at Trunks.

"hey Trunks where is Brolly?" she asks him.

"a mile north from here. he waiting for you and Goku." he tells her.

"I don't need Uncle Kakarot's Help. I've beat Brolly my self one long ago." she tells them and flys off. she goes to Brolly's location.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave off there. I'll continue it next time. I hope you all liked it so far. MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
